


You're Buying

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Dave and Kurt have no idea their class is cancelled.  Arguments ensue.





	You're Buying

**Author's Note:**

> So I have all these AU prompts reblogged in my tumblr that I decided to look through last week and came across this one: “we’re the only ones who didn’t get the email about class being canceled” AU. enjoy. AU where Kurt and Dave never met in high school/didn’t go to the same school/met in college. and yeah. Originally posted to tumblr in 2014.

“Did you do the reading for today?” asked Kurt, looking over at the boy – Dave, he was pretty sure his name was – sitting a few feet down the hallway from him.

Dave shrugged. “Some. I started and then I had to do some homework for another class and kinda forgot to read the rest of it, so. You?”

Kurt sighed. “Yes, and it was quite possibly the most boring hour and a half of my life. Not to mention it kept trying to put me to sleep, so there’s that.”

Dave laughed, a big roaring laugh that reminded Kurt somewhat of a lion. Kurt made a mental note of Dave’s smile, though – warm and inviting.

Kurt looked back down to his notebook, reviewing his notes for the test he had the next day, and sighed again, glancing around the hallway. Empty. “Where is everyone? We only have two minutes until class, you’d think they’d be here by now.”

“D’you think she moved our classroom again and just didn’t tell us?”

It was ridiculous. Since the beginning of the semester, their professor had switched classrooms twice already. It was sort of getting out of hand, actually. 

“Not likely. Are teachers allowed to do that?”

“No idea. I didn’t think so, though.” Dave grabbed his laptop out of his bag, opening the school email, as Kurt took another sip of his coffee. “Okay then.”

“What?” asked Kurt, looking over at the other boy.

“Apparently she has some doctor’s appointment today and had to cancel class. Awesome.”

“Oh. Well good, now I can go study for my test instead of waiting for this ridiculous sex class.”

Dave laughed. “Sex class? This is not a sex class.”

Kurt fixed him with a stare. “I’m sorry, but when all they spend the entire class talking about is dicks and vaginas and how sperm manages to get a woman pregnant, that’s a sex class, David.”

“It’s not a fucking sex class, _Kurt_, it’s sexual reproduction.”

“Yes, which is just masquerading as a sex class.”

“It’s not a stupid – fine. I’m leaving.”

“Good. Me too,” said Kurt, shoving his notebook back in his bag and standing.

Dave stood as well, facing Kurt defiantly. “So. Coffee?”

Kurt looked at him, confused, face set in a frown. “Excuse me?”

“You can keep calling it a sex class if you want.”

Kurt scoffed. “I’m not getting coffee with you.”

Dave shrugged. “And why not?”

“Because, I… I can’t have any more coffee.”

Dave raised an eyebrow. “What, you can’t have more than one cup of coffee a day or something?”

“Yes. You know… calories.”

Dave only looked at him, challenging.

Kurt stared back. “What?” he ground out.

“Nothing. It’s just I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re like a fucking twig.”

“As opposed to you, sure,” Kurt fired back.

“Wow, a crack at my weight. Like I’ve never heard that before.”

Kurt frowned. This guy was working his last nerve. “Fine.”

“Fine what?”

“Coffee. Let’s go.”

“Wait, really?”

Kurt turned, stomping off in the opposite direction. “Before I change my mind. And you’re buying.”

Dave just grinned and followed after him. “Of course, Fancy.”

_fin._


End file.
